Taking a Peek
by BecaCos12
Summary: One-Shot. Something I just randomly wrote. R


The old wooden library doors creaked open slowly, moving an inch at a time, the carpet making a soft swish noise as it moved. A single hand was urging the door forward, fragile, yet strong in its own way. The door finally gave way, opening fully, to reveal a dark, curtained room. Light trickling in from the doorway gave a faint glow, and the hand that belonged to a girl, lifted her arm forwards, to illuminate the room, using a small candle holder with a newly light pale cream wax candle.

Stepping into the room, she let out a faint sneeze, as dust was settled in the room like a blanket. The air was stale and the girl could tell that the room had not been used in a very long while. She slowly and surely crossed the room, using her candle to guide her around the long abandoned and once beautiful piano, and the old over-fluffed couch that was losing its color. She left the candle and its holder on the piano, a layer of dusting unsettling and swirling softly in the air, as she turned, and threw open the musky and overly large curtains.

Daylight streamed into the room, and the sudden movement of the curtains caused a majority of the dust to lift up into the air, swirling around her and causing her to sneeze and cough through it. Waving a hand proved hazardous to herself, as she only encouraged more dust to merge into her breathing space. Finally admitting defeat, after taking a cautious step back - to no avail - and letting her hands drop to her sides, she turned, blowing out the candle, cupping her hands around the small and timid flame. A small and short-lived plume of smoke rose about ten inches into the air, before merging into the floating dust.

Finally glancing up, the girl caught sight of a wondrous spectacle. The four walls, including the wall in which the window was embedded, held ceiling high bookshelves. It was a particularly high ceiling. Her eyes caught sight of so many books, and she felt a warmth grow inside of her rib-cage. Staring with awe, she made herself pause, stopping herself from reaching towards a book, and take in the surrounding room. She stood to the end of the Grand Piano and its seat, that was designed and painted in a once magnificent dark wood finish, but now lay under a cover of dust. The sofa she had spotted, and navigated herself around was a dark evergreen color, with a few suspicious looking holes, that could have belonged to a moth or two. The carpet was once a red velvet shade, but had faded with time and lack of use. A fainting chair lay facing the left wall, letting its sitter have a view of the piano and the window, which held the beautiful view of the woods that were just across the highly overgrown hedge that stood tall and dauntingly around the entirety of the house. The curtains she had thrown open were a matching colour for the carpet, the window side faded from sunlight.

Finally allowing herself to step towards the large and beautiful bookcase, the girl ran her finger along the spines of many different books. Some where in different languages to what she was used to, and she couldn't define an order to the way the books were arranged. In one spot she could see some Charles Darwins' work, and next to his would be Charlotte Bronte, or Alexander Dumas. With a furrow between her dark brows, the girl tucked a stray brown hair - one that had refused to stay inside its bobbin - behind her ear, tucking it just so her reading glasses covered it and held it secure. She tugged at the dress she was wearing, an old blue and white one, that was her only and favorite dress. An apron was nestled along her waist, tied neatly at the back to stay safely in place.  
Letting out a small gasp of delight, she lunged towards the bookcase, quickly grabbing Wuthering Heights, a book that she has adored and read so many times, but could never cease to pick up, again and again. She hugged the book tightly to her bosom, before turning and practically jumping onto the fainting chair, propping her knees up together, her feet firmly on the chair, so that she might rest the book on her lap as she read it - yet again. She tucked her dress just so, to be sure none of it was in an unladylike like fashion.

Opening the first pages of the book, her mind drifted, going to far off places, daring sword-fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise.


End file.
